friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Subponica: Chapter 1: Planet 4546B
By Terrarian Pony WARNING: Content of this story may include violence, gore, romance, same gender romance, ponies, references to several video games, and possibly PINKIE PIE! If anypony is offended by any of the content listed above, than please turn back now. You have been warned. Previously Next Story: Terrarian Pony presents... Subponica Chapter 1 Planet 4546B ... Sapphire began to wake up, feeling heat on her face. The inside of the life pod was on fire, and she started panicking. Sapphire pressed the control panel on her seat to make the saftey bar go up, but it wasn't working. "Come on, lift up!"she yelled. Eventually, Sapphire slammed her hoof on the panel, and the bar was lifted. She grabbed the fire extinguisher off the floor, and began to spray it on the fire. Once the fire was out, Sapphire started breathing heavily. "Oh my goodness. What just happened? There was a blast... a-and the Aurora just... exploded! Oh wow. I can't believe this is happening?" She went over to the life pod radio, and tried to send a distress beacon, but the radio was too badly damaged. Sapphire took a deep breath, and made her way up the ladder to the top life pod hatch. She opened the hatch and saw some kind of bird creature. It flew away as soon as she saw it, so she wasn't able to get a good look at it. As she fully came up from the life pod, the only things in her line of sight, was a large ocean of water, and the Aurora. The ship seemed to be badly damaged, but she was sure it was repairable. "Dear Celestia, please let Ruby be okay." She decended back into the life pod, and pulled out her research device, and it began to load up, and the Alterra symbol came up on the screen, and began to talk in a female voice. "You have suffered minor head trauma. This is considered an optimal outcome. This Personal Digital Assistant has now rebooted in emergency mode with one directive: to keep you alive on an alien world. Please refer to the databank for detailed survival advice. The PDA is equipped to help you in your research, and allow you to communicate with other PDA devices. Do not lose this PDA, or surely suffer a fee penalty of 30 thousand credits. Good luck, survivor." (She sure learned her lesson last time.) Before she began this mission, she had lost her PDA device, and had to pay for a new one. Her boss was furious. Sapphire checked the storage compartment in the life pod to see if there was a dive suit, and to her luck, there was one. It even came with wing attatchments so her wings wouldn't get wet. "Guess all that deep sea diving is about to pay off, huh? But man am I hungry." She looked into tge storage department again, and found two water bottles, and a two delicious looking food bars. "Wow!" she said. "I guess I'm set for now. I'll have to look for more food stuffs later, but at least I can give one of each to Ruby if I find her." On the floor of the life pod, was another hatch, just beneath the ladder. She opened it, and saw a small ray fish species swim below the life pod. She dropped through, and into the water below her. At first sight of the local aquatic wildlife, Sapphire was amazed with all the different varieties of otherworldly sea creatures. A blue fish, with a beak, and big, yellow eyes on either side. A boomerang-shaped fish. A bloated-looking manatee, with yellow eyes, and a ball-like tail with green spots. The same blue ray fish she saw earlier, with with little yellow feelers coming from it's head. If she wasn't underwater, she would scream. It was beautiful. It was amazing. It made her ecstatic. She wanted to stay forever. But there other things to do. First off, there was a magical fabricator inside the life pod. If she could gather raw materials, she'd be able to make survival equipment. She didn't see much in the way of food, other than fish, but she wasn't ready to start eating meat. Even though she was starving, she wasn't that desperate, yet. She did find a patch of odd mushrooms though. Sapphire:" I never really liked shrooms, but I guess it's better than nothing." After picking a few, she swam back up to the life pod. She tried a bite of the strange mushroom, and... Sapphire:" BLEHCK!!!" PDA:" WARNING: These mushrooms contain high traces of battery acid." Sapphire:" Pleh! Now she tells me!" ... The sights were so intoxicating, she almost forgot to go up for air. "10 seconds of oxygen remaining." her PDA warned her. Right. Oxygen. ''Sapphire thought. ''Almost forgot that was a thing. '' Ascending to the surface, Sapphire saw another bird-like creature pass over her head. "Whoa!" she said. "I really hope Ruby is okay." Sapphire began searching for materials to craft using the fabricator in the life pod. She found quite a bit of titanium, especially from the Aurora wreckage, some quartz, some copper, and a few pieces of lead. She decided to avoid the enormous, seaweed-like plants until she had a use for them, due to the fact that they were guarded by large, ominous, shark-like predators, with long snouts, and several teeth, which they've using to pick up chunks of metal that have been strewn all over the place, most likely since the crash. Sapphire would need a protective survival knife to get past them. But right now what she needed was a repair tool for the life pod, and radio. It was a technical tool fused with magic, which could magically repair most broken equipment. According to her PDA, she would need silicone rubber, cave sulfur, and titanium ore. If she could repair the life pod's emergency radio, she may be able to locate a distress beacon that sends her straight to Ruby. ''I could probably make silicone rubber from those seaweed plants. But where would I find cave sulfur? Oh... duh. As she was approaching an underwater cavern, she saw a bunch of materials, including quartz, which she would need later. As she began plucking at the quartz, however, a strange loving pod blossomed open, out of which, came a large, red, one-eyed fish creature, with spines facing backwards. It swam straight towards her, and Sapphire attempted to escape. She did not make it very far before... BOOM! The fish thing exploded, knocking her into a wall. Sapphire took a moment to reorient herself, and recover from the blow. When she found her balance again, she noticed a small glint from the pod the creature came from. It was the cave sulfur she needed. That explained the exploding fish... sort of. After gathering the sulfur, Sapphire headed to the creepvine forest. Her PDA told her that the yellow seed clusters could be used to make silicone rubber, which is another ingredient to make the repair tool. After gathering seed clusters (and getting nearly nipped by alien shark creatures) she made her way back to the life pod. When she made it there, all it took was the press of a button, and zoom, the repair tool was built. When she was done fixing the radio, it had a message. "This is Aurora. Distress signal received. Rescue operation will be dispatched to your location in 9...9...9...9...9... hours. Continue to monitor for emergency transmissions from other lifepods." "Why am I waiting for a rescue team from the Aurora?" Sapphire observed. "The thing just wrecked. I wouldn't be in this lifepod otherwise." Just then, Jesse said, "Ma'am, you have another message. It appears to be a distress signal." "Play it." "Playing pre-recorded disstress message." From the recorded message came the voice of her lover, Ruby. "This is Ruby! I'm stuck in life pod 6! Coordinates attatched! I'm being attacked by a leviathan class predator, designated 'Reaper'! Sapphire, if you can here this, and you're still alive, please help me!" "A leviathan class predator!?" Sapphire said in horrified surprise. "Oh no! Jesse, upload the signal coordinates to my HUD! I need to get to that life pod!" "Uploading signal beacon to PDA." Sapphire began swimming towards where the signal was coming from. It was a ways away, but she still hoped she could make it. As she approached the life pod, she saw it being crushed by a large, red and aqua-green, eel-like sea monster, with four large red mandibles that it was using to bring the top half of the life pod closer to it's jaws. Sapphire heard a faint scream coming from the life pod, followed by a clear, loud, eerie roar sound coming from the reaper. Suddenly, the bottom hatch of the life pod opened up, and a bright red pony popped out of it, but the life pod was shaking too much for her to escape. Sapphire swam as fast as she could to her, and began to reach out for her. The creature threw the damaged life pod in the air, causing Ruby to fall out, screaming. The reaper jumped straight out of the water, and was about to snatch Ruby when Sapphire flew to her rescue. Ruby looked into Sapphire's eyes with a sigh of relief, and a warm smile. "Well, that was a timely rescue." she said. "Looks like my knight in shining armor is still alive after all." Sapphire blushed hotly, grinning. "Was there ever any doubt?" she said. "Sorry I didn't come sooner. My radio was damaged." Ruby planted a kiss on Sapphire's nose. "It's alright love." Ruby said. "I'm just glad you're okay." "Hehe. I am now." ... Once they were back in life pod 5, Sapphire gave Ruby the other nutrient block she found earlier. "I gotta be honest." Ruby said. "I thought for sure I was a goner." Sapphire frowned. "Well you didn't exactly land in the area of a very safe habitat." she said. "Underwater dunes are pretty much an attraction to large sea creatures, given the amount of space there is." "And I guess since the Aurora had crashed..." "That reaper leviathan doesn't have as much space to swim, so he was probably pretty angry." They saw how the reaper tore apart Ruby's life pod. "It doesn't matter now." Sapphire said. "What matters is we're safe... together." Ruby nodded, looking towards the medicine fabricator hanging on the wall. Sapphire frowned at it. "Are you hurt?" She asked. "I think I may be suffering some internal damage from being knocked around in the life pod." Ruby said, as she was clutching her stomach. "Could you pass me a healing potion?" Sapphire opened up the compartment, and pulled out a synthetically-made healing potion. Ruby downed it quickly, and Sapphire looked at her as if she were a toy that had been broken. "I'm fine, Saph. Stop worrying so much." "Rubes, you know I can't stop worrying." Sapphire said. "I just want to keep you safe." Ruby hugged the blue pegasus. It was then that somethimg came to Sapphire's mind. "If we survived, do you think others have too?" Ruby thought about that for a moment. "Maybe. I hope so. It'd hate to have lost the whole crew in an instant." Sapphire nodded. "And that being the case" she replied, "We should look for survivors. Luckily I've got the emergency radio working. Simon's repair tool really comes in handy." ... The two of them began searching for more materials. They managed to craft another survival knife, two scanner devices, and another pair of fins. Later, they decided sit up on top of the life pod, and stare into the ocean. "You know, this place may be dangerous, but it sure is lovely." Sapphire stated. "Yeah." Ruby replied. "I'd like to go back home though, and hopefully never go into space again. Maybe we can find a different job, make a new life together? Maybe adopt a foal, like we wanted to, but we couldn't because our job was too complex. How 'bout that?" "I'd really like that." Sapphire sighed. "And besides, the Aurora doesn't look too damaged. I'm sure if we just put some work in we could repair her to her former glory." BadoomBOOOOOOOOM!!! As if on que, the hull of Aurora exploded behind them, and they turned to see the damage that was happening. Suddenly, their PDA's began clicking from radiation for a few seconds, and then the clicking stopped. The explosions stopped, and the two of them were now looking at a horrifically damaged, and irradiated Aurora. "You were saying..." "Well frick." TO BE CONTINUED...Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Fanfiction (Series) Category:Genre (Crossover)